<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aethra by Justawriter68</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504036">Aethra</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justawriter68/pseuds/Justawriter68'>Justawriter68</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, Domestic Fluff, First Dates, Fluff, Kim Jongdae is the god spring, M/M, Mentioned Byun Baekhyun, Mentioned Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Mentioned Kim Jongin | Kai, Mentioned Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Minseok is the god of winter, Romantic Fluff, Strangers to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:48:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justawriter68/pseuds/Justawriter68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok and Jongdae meet in a coffee shop and there's an instant connection. </p><p>The only twist is, the pair of them don't know that the other is a god.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Round 4: Spring and Summer</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aethra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, hello~ </p><p>Welcome to my little story from the lovely little prompt blossom number 167 for the fourth round of the Exo Seasonal fest. Thank you mods for a lovely fourth round and to the prompter, thank you for the prompt, and lastly I hope you all enjoy the story! </p><p>Thank you for reading and enjoy! </p><p>Aethra definition: Latin for, Brightness, Splendor; Clear sky.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The last edges of Spring were beginning to fade into the oncoming wave of heat of summer, a time that Jongdae enjoyed watching. Even if it was only a close second to the moment the human world became his and the first flowers of Spring bloomed under his command. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although this transition did give him the opportunity such as now to explore the human world more, to see what changes they had gone through since the last cycle of seasons. Throughout his entire existence there seemed to be no shortage of interesting things that humans seemed to come up with, he'd watched many civilizations come and go and there was never a shortage of things to watch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which is why as of now he was headed to a cafe to try something that he hadn't gotten to try the last time he was here, as he discovered that a certain drink that he wanted was in fact seasonal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought makes him chuckle a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking into the air conditioned building was a bit of a shift as the artificially cold air blasted through some of the heat and the humidity of the summer day. inside he could smell the various smells of the coffee grounds, pastry and the other drinks being crafted in the building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae waits in line, eagerly approaching the cashier with a smile as he scans the menu briefly after they greet him, moments later he finds exactly what he was looking for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd like one peach lemonade, please." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cashier types in the order with one finger. "What size?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Medium." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Name?" the cashier's eyes look up at him before briefly flashing down again at him, a soft blush crossing their features. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jongdae."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next few moments he's paid and waiting for his name to be called for his drink, he thinks that he'll use the little time he has left enjoying the drink and walking through the park. Although no one else was out at this time of day it was a thing of wonder to still see all of the bees and other bugs pollinating the flowers and everything else just humming with life out under the sun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Minseok!"  One of the servers call. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae doesn't know what prompts him to look up, but he's glad he does, retrieving their drink was the most beautiful human he'd ever had laid eyes on, and he had seen a lot of good looking ones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was the God of Spring, being around other beautiful beings was a given. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Jongdae would dare say that this man potentially had the beauty to rival and maybe exceed some of his fellow Gods and Goddesses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time it seems he was the one who was caught staring instead of the other way around, having become accustomed to humans taking a second look or looking at him for a longer amount of time than was usually normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And at the moment currently, another pair of eyes looked back at him unabashed, two almost coal colored eyes looking back into his own honeyed brown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the intimidating color they held a hint of warmth in their depths, Jongdae could also see there was a slight spark of interest in his eyes as well. But perhaps he was misreading it for amusement, having spent years observing humans when he could there were still some expressions and emotions that he found difficult to decipher.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As his eyes traveled down farther, noting the coffee cup in his hand, steaming against the light streaming in through the windows of the establishment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hot coffee, even near the end of summer?” Jongdae questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew that humans enjoyed coffee when it was chilled especially during the summer, it was just odd to see someone purposefully mid-day of summer getting the beverage outside of their work possibly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like the way it tastes.” the man simply remarks. “Minseok.” He holds his hand out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae accepts the greeting and shakes it. “Jongdae.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems a shame that someone as lovely as yourself is alone, would you like to join me?” Minseok gestures to one of the tables sitting around in the small cafe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usually Jongdae would not entertain the thought, as getting a human attached to him would be foolish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But for some reason this time he didn’t follow that rule, instead he decided to entertain Minseo, joining him in one of the seats tucked away in the small corner of the cafe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae could help but stare at the features of the other man, now noticing that the white color of his hair didn’t stop at his eyebrows, but also extended to his eyelashes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew that humans sometimes dyed their eyebrows in this day and age, but never their eyelashes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My hair, eyebrows, and eyelashes right? You’re wondering if they’re real? I can assure you that they are indeed my own.” Minseok takes a sip of his coffee, gauging for a reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae smiles a little bit, the thought Of other humans being amazed about this phenomenon, though he would have to admit, it was fairly beautiful. "Its beautiful... and unique." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok seems surprised by the response head tilting a little to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae takes a sip of his own lemonade. "Were you expecting a different answer?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok looks a little thoughtful at this. "They usually have a different reaction than this." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From then on, the conversation flows relatively easily, almost until the sun is completely down in the sky, but by then the day is cool and now their drinks and beverages long gone they enjoy the walk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae had to say the least that Minseok was an interesting human, well traveled and versed by their standards definitely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found himself laughing at more than one thing that the human had said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he knew it was getting more than past time for him to head back to his own realm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have to say... you're a very interesting person... traveled, and you love the cold weather." Jongdae wrinkles his nose a little bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok looks at him, one white eyebrow arching delicately waiting for a response as their walk along the paved path in the park came to a halt. "Why? You don't like it?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't hate the cold, Its actually quite beautiful... I'm just not well acquainted. I get too cold too fast to actually enjoy it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok actually looks a little disappointed. "That's too bad." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae sighs, looking out at the flowers and the setting sun. " I'm afraid it's time for me to go." Jongdae smiles. "Thank you for allowing me to keep you company." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok searches Jongdae's face as if trying to figure out what to say. "Will I see you again?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae smiles. "The world brought us together once... I don't see that can't happen again." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok nods a soft smile. "Until then." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Until then." Jongdae agrees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Drive safe." Minseok tells him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You as well." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one last wave towards each other, the two finally part, not questioning the lack of other communication between each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a few weeks since his visit to the human world before the seasons officially turned over and he gave his control over to Chanyeol for the next several months. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And despite how busy he had been keeping his realm in check, as well as the other parts of the world that were moving into his season, the white haired human hadn't faded from his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok, hadn't left his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is there something the matter, my lord?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae is drawn out of his musings by one of his servants bringing him his tea. "No, not at all... Youngmin." he smiles at the younger spirit. "Thank you...." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger smiles back pouring the tea into the white jade cup, a gift from one of his closest friends and allies, an earth spirit named Kyungsoo. "I was asking because you've been sighing a lot since you returned from the mortal realm... did you encounter anything troubling?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae smiles more, realizing that the people who lived and worked for him were concerned with his well being. "I'm alright... and it was nothing too unusual. I just met someone interesting is all." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Youngmin's eyes light up at that. "Are you being courted, My lord?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae lets out a good natured laugh, pushing the long sleeve of his robe back, the decadent material a light pink edged with gold and gossamer. "You all would love that wouldn't you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well my lord, why not.... you've plenty of suitors... and it is no secret that you are one of the most desired across the realm." Youngmin says this all with a proud tone. "But we're happy as long as you're happy." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae takes a sip of out of his cup before responding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again, he knew that he was wanted, but he had no real interest in those that tried to court him, either he saw them as great allies, or anyone he maybe would have considered was a great friend to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there was the thing that was actually unsaid, that Spring was promised to Winter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though things like that rarely went through, and were more so seen as a way to form an alliance nowadays rather than a joint of realms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae on the other hand had never met the god of the winter realm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no reason for him to interact as their time of rules were almost on the opposite sides of the spectrum, Jongdae had more dealings with the God of Summer Jongin than that of winter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I promise you, I'm far from lonely." He places his cup down, shifting over to finish sealing a letter, before handing it over to the servant. "Please have this delivered to Baekhyun."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Youngmin nods, and with one last nod takes the letter and his tray before exiting the room, leaving Jongdae to once again ponder in his thoughts. Which maybe was a bit of a mistake as later that same day he once again finds himself traveling to the human realm, the day much hotter than his last time there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin mentioned that this summer was going to be hotter than the others, warning Baekhyun that his flowers could burn, and that it was going to make it harder for Junmyeon to do his own work admittedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although the resident water god had mentioned in turn that the upcoming typhoon season would be pretty extreme due to the heat and that he could already sense the clusters forming over the seas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were deities, but there was only so much that they could do if humans didn't take care of themselves, there was only so much they could do that wouldn't be seen as extreme to correct the path. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the moment, Jongdae was grateful for his choice of clothing, and could see why humans would wear them in this type of weather, surprised to see the abundance of people out with their children despite the heat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae leisurely walked the streets, a big part of him hoping that he would run into Minseok again despite the weather, he found himself wondering if the man was still drinking a hot beverage in this weather too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picks a shop to go into, the blast of artificial air hitting his face briefly as he went over to take a look at the racks of clothing, the fabric a different quality and material than that of his own realm. But it still fascinated him, he could never sense anything extra put into the pieces of fabric. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As his own clothings could be woven with protections, and other such magic to make them fantastical or serve some other purpose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jongdae?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Spring god immediately turns upon hearing his name, this voice perhaps he had been eagerly waiting to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately his face breaks out into a smile as he sees Minseok standing there, in shorts and a T-shirt, a drink in his hand once again, he approaches the other man excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How unexpected... but a pleasant surprise." Jongdae laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were the one to say the world brought us together once and that it could do it again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae looks towards Minseok's hand pointing at the drink. "Is that one warm too?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok looks briefly towards the cup and smiles. "No, I took a note from your book and tried something a little cooler. The heat is actually unbearable."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae nods. "I agree, it is quite muggy." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok laughs. "Well since fate was kind enough to reunite us, do you want to join me for lunch?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That sounds lovely." Jongdae nods, allowing the man to lead him to some type of restaurant, their speciality fried chicken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae had had it once before, and he liked it, but it had been years and it was more than obvious that they had expanded on their flavor profiles since the last time he had any. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you not like fried chicken?" Minseok asks, looking a little concerned and ready to change the venue at a moment's notice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae shakes his head. "No that's not it at all... It's just been a while since I've had it. I'm having a hard time choosing." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok leans over then, bringing the scent of something sharp and clean with the undertone remotely of lavender, with the movement. Jongdae nods, listening to his suggestions, scanning the menu before making his own decision. "You know what, I'll have what you're having just to make it easier." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While they place their order they once again spend their time talking, Minseok informing some of what he's been doing since they last saw each other. Something of which included a trip for work, they also talked more about their likes and dislikes, Jongdae finding out that Minseok's favorite type of flower to look at was the rose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stored that information for later use. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again with this human it was like time was without pause, flowing effortlessly, and when it was time for them to part. Jongdae didn't want to leave so soon. But he knew that he needed to let the human return to his own life, family and friends before it got too late. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will I see you again?" Minseok's words come across soft, and the look in his eyes eager and full with intent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to see Jongdae again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Spring god searches the other man's eyes, and against his better judgment. "Yes." He says. "You will." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From then on his time in the human world became more frequent as he did and spent more time with Minseok, one of their outings included going down to the beach and spending the day there. Minseok had packed them a cute little picnic lunch as they sat out against the sand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae may have enjoyed the sight of Minseok's bare upper torso more than he was willing than to admit, and perhaps that was what made him choose that day as his favorite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Along with the ice cream that they had been able to share.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the fact that the laughed more than he had ever in a long time, it was genuinely fun time without thinking about who he was or who he had to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Minseok he could just be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that didn't mean that wasn't something that lingered at the back of his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Such as later that same day on the beach trip, as they lay on their back under a blanket of stars, the heat of the day now simmered down to a low warmth that reverberated from the ground under the soft blanket and parts of their skin that touched the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only hint left of the heat that had been so present during the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This was a lovely day... although I still owe you for the ice cream cone." Jongdae says turning his head to look at the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry about it... it wasn't your fault, heat and gravity got to it first." Minseok smiles stretching slightly before resting his arms behind his head. "Besides, we got to share... and sharing is caring, so it wasn't a total waste." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Still... I'll buy you an ice cream next time... it's only fair." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok goes silent for a moment. "I would like that... there will be a next time like this." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae feels Minseok's hand brushing his lightly before their hands intertwine, Minseok's cold hands as he had learned from poor blood circulation to his hands leaving him just the slightest bit chilled all of the time. Jongdae is speechless as the other man comes closer to him until one palm is cradling his face, with one thumb brushing the top of his cheekbone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he knew where this was going, where it had been going since they first met and it was like a click. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to be kissed by this human just as much as he wanted to kiss him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart races. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then there it is again, at the back of his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You're a god and he's human. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is what has him turning his face slightly at the last minute before their lips could actually meet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry..." Jongdae mumbles, squeezing their still entwined hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears Minseok take a slight breath before Jongdae feels fingers pushing up his chin slightly, to meet Minseok in the eyes. "There's nothing to be sorry about." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae smiles a little then, but it's still edged with sadness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok can feel that it's time for Jongdae to go, and as they clean up, as he always asks. "Will I see you again?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only this time, Jongdae leaves without a word and a simple smile, the moonlight catching his eyes as Minseok watches him disappear from the beach.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok is a pretty simple person to interact with by default, and being a god did not affect that in any way shape or form. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he could also tell when the others could tell that his routine around him was changing, through the slightly more worried looks he got from those under his care and service. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've been spending more time in the human realm, my lord." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok had been waiting for this to come up, he looked up to the letter he had been putting off for a while, the one that would go to the God of Spring. To discuss their ally ship, or more so what it was looking like it was going to be turned into was an actual proper melding of their realms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spring and Winter, it would certainly make a  match for the ages. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something the other elder gods were saying needed to happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was pushing it off for obvious reasons, but none he was actually ready to discuss with himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok shuffles the papers as he smiles at the servant speaking to him, the young girl looking incredibly nervous. "I'm fine… thank you for your concern." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She fiddles with the end of his robes. "Is it that human you've been seeing then?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok looks slightly surprised, although he guesses that maybe he shouldn't be that shocked about it all, since it was common place for news, especially in the human world to get around with so many eyes around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok leans back on his chair, the length of his snow white hair bunching up with the action. "so they're talking already are they?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl only briefly nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok sighs, he had hoped that he would be able to keep the meeting with the human under wraps a little more, or rather how uncommon it was. A majority of the realm knew that the Winter god liked being around humans and would often visit their realm when he wasn't on full duty. Although hid favorite time to be in the realm was when winter was commonplace, it was beautiful how the lights of their modern civilization made the snow glimmer and gleam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I assure you I'm fine..." He gives her a smile before dismissing her completely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>knowing that most of the people around him were only looking out for him, as a romance with a human never turned out good for anyone no matter how powerful or how old they were. It was just something that both, or the majority of the time the human would get hurt and Minseok knew that, but there was something about Jongdae that was absolutely magnetic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way he just seemed to glow from within at all times, he could honestly say that Jongdae had to be one of the most beautiful humans he had ever lied eyes on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he had seen a lot of those during his existence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was more than that, what turned out to be just a simple conversation, turned into Minseok wanting to know more about the human, getting to know Jongdae over the past few months was a privilege even if the other was quite mysterious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found himself more often than not when it would be the time that they would meet again, and this last time was no different at the beach even after Jongdae for a moment looked weary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And didn't give him the usual answer with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok thinks that possibly Jongdae could sense something off about him as well, and possibly it was why he was pulling away, and afraid to stake another step forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Winter god felt a little reluctant at showing the abode he owned in the human realm, as it was as cold as his own realm in terms of what could be considered lived in, in human terms. But he believed it to have all of the necessary comforts, which is why, to his relief, when he did meet Jongdae again he invited him over to the residence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waiting with still breath as he waited for an answer after a moment, before that beautiful smile of his curved his lips and Jongdae agreed that he would like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that is how the next time he went to the human realm, he made sure that everything was the part, not worried about the possible prying eyes that could be scoping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If they decided to confront him about it personally, he would deal with it, for now he was going to continue to be a little bit selfish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok placing the last finishing touches on the place, despite him rarely using it he always made sure that the place was as orderly as his domain in the tundra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's when he hears a knock on the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Minseok’s hands actually felt a little warmer than usual, his hands actually feeling warm for once, at least to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes a moment to calm himself before opening the door, Jongdae standing on the other side looking as lovely as ever dressed casually in a nice simple grey t-shirt and a nice pair of jeans, his dark hair swept back from his face and the light brown eyes sparkling under the artificial light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi... these are for you..." Jongdae smiles, holding a bouquet forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>it's then that Minseok notices the bouquet of roses, all brightly rich and red as if someone had plucked them from an illustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're lovely..." Minseok takes the flowers. "But not as lovely as you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae blushes a little then, and it looks so lovely that Minseok thinks that he's more than determined to make it happen again that night, maybe multiple times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok invites him inside, noticing the way Jongdae takes in the pristine interior, perhaps even the distinct lack of personal pictures of any sort around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But if he does he doesn't bring any attention to it, instead he notices the bunch of sunflowers resting on the counter, bringing another instant smile to his face. "I see, great minds think alike." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I remembered that you said you liked sunflowers... so I thought that they were only appropriate." Minseok replies, watching the other man go over to the blooms and touching the petals lightly with one hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok thinks he might be imagining the way the flowers seem to perk up around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But honestly for that smile who wouldn't? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you... I'll take care of them." Jongdae drops his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok in that moment had no doubt in his mind that the other man wouldn't take care of the plants, his vast knowledge of plants and flowers said that he would make a great parent for the sun loving flowers. Soon after that, they shift into dinner, something that was delivered because Minseok himself was not the best cook. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he would admit to that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Telling Jongdae that got him the response of wide eyes before the man let out a joyous laugh and remarks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'So you are human after all</span>
  </em>
  <span>.' </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later on after this, as they're sitting on the couch together watching a show that Jongdae commented he had never seen before but heard of, is when he feels the same longing he had at the beach as they lied down amongst the stars. Except the moonlight highlighting his features was now replaced by the soft glow the wine they were drinking gave him another added glow underneath low lamp light against that of the television in front of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like last time he makes a move, except this time throwing an arm around Jongdae, and waiting for a moment prepared to remove it, but instead he feels the other sink into it and curl into his side a little more, spreading the warmth of his body over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok smiles then relaxing his arm just a little more as they continue to watch the episode together, however he finds his eyes drifting back over to Jongdae again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However this time he's met with the gaze of the other man looking back at him as well, Minseok's breath catching the briefest bit as Jongdae's eyes travel to his lips before heading back up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's not an instant thought or a need, as Minseok's hand once again travels to cup Jongdae's face, a light thumb traveling over his cheekbone, the action eliciting a small sigh from Jongdae as he leans into the touch. Minseok leans in closer once again giving Jongdae the chance to pull away if this wasn't what he wanted in the least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But He doesn't this time, and when their lips touch he feels Jongdae melt against him, mouth giving way easily into a headier kiss, the taste of red wine still on their tongues as they kiss long and deep. The show is forgotten only as a far away background noise before they eventually part, catching a brief breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae's eyes lock with his again and there was something there, maybe before it's a small amount of doubt and unrest before It's gone and replaced, and Jongdae decides he's better served straddling Minseok's lap initiating a long deep hard kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In this one he can feel that Jongdae wanted him in the exact same way that he wanted him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Its not long before their activities move elsewhere stems of wine left out to be collected in the morning as things shift into the bedroom and the mind shifts from those thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To only and solely Jongdae beneath him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As their skin meets, between sheets, and whispers are lost between heated kisses and other throes of passion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok hadn't thought Jongdae couldn't have gotten any more beautiful, and he had been wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later in the night, when the sheets had cooled and their bodies still pressed up against each other, Jongdae rested against him sound asleep on one of Minseok's arms, Minseok realizes that he would miss this, if he didn't get to sleep next to Jongdae and wake up next to him, the peaceful manner with which he slept and seemed to trust him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he knew that would have to come with a proclamation of truth to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And either way he would one day lose him, whether it be him disappearing from Jongdae's life unceremoniously or the other man running away from him because he thinks that he is absolutely insane. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither would be pleasant, but he would rather it happen sooner rather than later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But at least for this moment he is able to enjoy the peace and contentment, kissing the top of Jongdae's head before succumbing to his own slumber and worrying about what he could for the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that was the truth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How Jongdae would take it was out of his control, though he hoped that the other man would want to still stay by his side upon hearing who and what he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae could feel the shift in him, from the moment that he woke up in Minseok's arms the next morning after coming to his apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did he regret any of it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Never, he didn't think that he ever would, no matter if Minseok one day decided that he no longer wanted to have any association with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he knew that he owed Minseok the truth, realizing that as he enjoyed breakfast and sitting around in Minseok's clothing, he knew that this couldn't go on any farther unless he was truthful, he knew that they were far too deep at this point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for him it was love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just pure love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that feeling came the responsibility of telling the white haired man of his god hood, even if it meant walking away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae looks at the sunflowers sitting in his quarters looking quite at home amongst the others that filled his bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he knew that he had been distracted a the thoughts running through his mind, he equally wanted to see Minseok and tell him as much as he didn't want to tell him, it what was right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Especially since now it had almost been three weeks in human time since he had been down to the human plane without a way to even leave Minseok a message at his apartment or talk to him properly, but the last time they had met briefly they agreed that their next outing would possibly be to the beach again for another day trip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok remarking that he could buy him that ice cream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The memories brought a smile to his face, and he knew that the human man was more so the cause of his smiles on his face more often than not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was something that was needed when he had finally gotten the nerve to send his first correspondence to the God of Winter, according to what he's heard the other god was supposed to be kind, meticulous, and easy going despite his cold looking demeanor right off of the bat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae tends to his last plant before straightening his robes. "Youngmin?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The servant responds almost immediately. "Yes, my lord?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm heading out for the evening... I may be out late... just hold messages and I'll receive and respond to the ones I can when I return." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger nods. "Safe travels." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae gives him a smile before he departs from the realm switching out his flowing robes and longer hair for a more human friendly visage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>exiting out onto the street he finds the moon hanging high in the sky, and the sounds of the night around him, in the distance it seems that perhaps subconsciously he had put himself close to the beach. The cooler night air having a slightly salter hint to it since he was closer to the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae smiles to himself. "Well I guess there is no better way to clear my own thoughts..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He decides to head down to the beach, taking his shoes off and holding them in one hand as he walks down the sand, slightly warm beneath the soles of his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was nothing around except for the sea, the moon, the wind, and his own thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or at least that's what Jongdae thought until he sees familiar white hair lit up by the moonlight, looking absolutely pristine against the dark of the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He almost doesn't want to call out to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Minseok!" His name unfurls from his tongue like the sweetest nectar, just as easy and smooth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His attention is caught turning his sights out from the horizon to whomever was calling his name at this time of night, expression shifting from confusion to utter delight once he realized who was approaching him, jumping quickly to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae couldn't deny the way his heart skipped a beat upon seeing the bright smile the other man gave him as they finally met in the middle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae smiles more meeting his eyes. "Hi... it seems that great minds think alike again." He chuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seems so..." Minseok agrees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then they're hugging, for a long moment just relishing in each others presence before they separate, Minseok not doing so without leaving a light kiss on the head of curls he had come to adore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And in return Jongdae gives him a kiss on the lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I missed you..." Minseok sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me too." Jongdae agrees, the smile slightly slipping from his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok tilts his head, looking immediately concerned and cradling Jongdae's face, stroking the high point of his cheek again. "What's wrong?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae sighs holding his hand there on his skin for a moment, relishing in the slight coolness in case he never had the chance to feel it again. "I have something to tell you... or I guess rather show you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok nods. "Okay..." his expression turns confused as he watches Jongdae step back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Try not to freak out too much... But trust me I will totally understand if you don't want to ever see me again." Jongdae takes a breath, allowing himself to transform back, the casual clothing transforming into long flowing silk robes and even longer silken looking hair embedded with flowers nearly down the length of his hair. Robes shimmering a light gold all around with each movement, light brown eyes brighter as well.     </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae didn't almost want to look up as he said the next part. "I have not been completely truthful with my identity... I am not human, and I am the God of Spring." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon the admission Jongdae finally looks up at minseok expecting the other man to look at least horrified, shocked, or something in between. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What he wasn't expecting was the smile of absolute unbridled joy on Minseok's face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's sure the confusion showed, because in the next moment his question is answered as the Minseok is no longer the one he had gotten to know over the past several months. Gone were the regular relaxed street clothes, short white hair now replaced with longer shoulder length hair, decorated with some of the most beautiful hair ornaments had ever had the pleasure of seeing, all the way down to the white and silver robes that lightly draped his body, the front left loosely tied open to reveal part of his powerful physique. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I haven't been truthful with you either... I'm not human either and I am the God of Winter." Minseok states with a smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae snaps out of his shock then, smiling and laughing a little, though he could feel tears of relief building in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would never have to leave Minseok. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just knew there was no way that you were completely human..." Jongdae laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although he doesn't realize he's shed a tear until Minseok is there, wiping away a tear from his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Same could be said for you, although I had already accepted that you were the most beautiful human I had ever seen." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae laughs sniffling again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok smiles, kissing him deep and long then, not minding the tears, streaming down Jongdae's cheek, and once they pull back they don't let go of each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I still feel like I have to ask... will I see you again?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae takes one hand and clears his vision nodding. "How does eternity sound?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok chuckles then. "It sounds perfect." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae searches the other gods eyes for a moment, to think the very person that they had been trying to avoid had been the ones that they had been longing for the most. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you." Jongdae states. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok smiles brighter then. "And I you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae's heart soars, this was splendor and delight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now he thinks he understands humans just a little more. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>